


It's the Alcohol Talking

by rotKaiserin



Series: modern joker [6]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drunkenness, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: prompt:kaminaga/miyoshi + drunkAlcohol turns Miyoshi into a completely different person.





	It's the Alcohol Talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unnagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnagi/gifts).



> (Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com/post/161151837947/drunk-kamiyoshi))
> 
> Heyo~ sooo I was taking some writing requests on tumblr just to get back into my writing flow and now that I'm all done with them, I've decided to put them up here as well! 
> 
> This first one here is based on "drunk kamiyoshi" requested by my friend hehe ^u^ Thank you for reading~! And I hope you guys enjoy!!

As he sits now with a glass of sake in hand and an extra sixty-eight kilograms leaning onto his side, the only thing Kaminaga can think of is "Why the hell can't Miyoshi be this cute when sober?"

It's a once in a blue moon sight to see Miyoshi drunk (mostly because he himself gets drunk first), but somehow the stars have aligned tonight to grant Kaminaga this opportunity. He doesn't quite get _how_ it happened, since he's pretty sure they've drank the same amount and Miyoshi is no means a lightweight drinker, but he's certainly not complaining either.

Miyoshi rests his chin on Kaminaga's shoulder, his breath hot against Kaminaga's neck and a hum coming from his lips; his free hand slips into Kaminaga's and clumsily entwines their fingers together. Looking down at him, Miyoshi's eyes are half-lidded and his hair disheveled, but there's a smile on his face that gives off a serene air.

If only he could capture this image, Kaminaga thinks. He pauses, mind a little slow on the uptake. Then sets his glass down, because he remembers that, _yes_ , he absolutely can capture this image.

"...Miyo," he says slowly, testing to see just how out of it Miyoshi is. As Miyoshi's eyes turn towards him, he takes his phone out.

"Hm?" No eye rolling nor retorts about the nickname. Great. So it's pretty out of it.

Opening up the camera app, Kaminaga focuses his phone on Miyoshi.

"Say cheese~"

Miyoshi blinks as if registering his words, and perks up once he notices the phone in front of him. He flashes him a toothy grin, one completely unlike that sly smirk he usually gives. Without hesitating, Kaminaga takes the picture. And just because, he takes another one.

As soon as he's done, Miyoshi's head lands back against his shoulder and the two of them look at the photo Kaminaga's just taken.

"That's cute," Miyoshi says.

"...What." Usually Miyoshi has some criticisms (or "critique" as Miyoshi so kindly puts it) in store for him whenever he takes pictures, especially ones of him. But praise? The weight of Miyoshi on him anchors him into reality and assures him that he's not actually dreaming.

"I said 'that's cute.'"

"...Wait, really? You don't want me to delete it or anything?"

"No. Why would I?"

"It's a picture of you."

"I love myself." That answer doesn't surprise Kaminaga at all. "And I love that you love me." Well, he's got a point. "So you can keep it."

"... _Really?_ "

"Yes," Miyoshi says, "because I love you."

At that, Kaminaga finds himself blanking out because what the hell, Miyoshi never says "I love you." Damn. If only he'd seen that one coming, then he would've recorded it too.

"I... love you too," Kaminaga says, too stunned to think properly (or maybe it's the alcohol. Or both. Who knows).

Miyoshi only smiles back before snuggling closer.

Kaminaga makes a decision as he pockets his phone: he's definitely keeping the pictures under lock and key.

**Author's Note:**

> so i headcanon that miyoshi is actually very sweet and affectionate when he's drunk lololol it's certainly a different side to him hehe
> 
> I don't intend to spam the tag, so I'll be posting a drabble a day haha ^u^ Anyways, thank you so much for reading~! Have a good day/night~! ^w^)/


End file.
